<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snow by Safr2n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829348">First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n'>Safr2n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inseparable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year, it was the same thing. On one November morning, Minho would wake up alone in the bed he shared with his boyfriend. He normally was the first one up, but on this special day, Thomas always got up before him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inseparable [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pieces of Thominho</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: First Snow</p><p>Characters: Thomas and Minho</p><p>Disclaimer: The characters belongs to James Dashner</p><p>Notes: This is the english translation of my fic Première Neige. It's short and has a lot of fluff. I did the translation myself so if there is any mistake, it's normal. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each year, it was the same thing. On one November morning, Minho would wake up alone in the bed he shared with his boyfriend. He normally was the first one up, but on this special day, Thomas always got up before him.</p><p>It was as if the young man had a sixth sense. A deep intuition. They have been living together for four years, the first years as roommates in the university dorms, but it was unmissable. At the first snow of autumn, Thomas was always wide awake at early hours to watch the show.</p><p>And as expected, when the Asian got out of bed and went to the living room, the brunet was there, sitting in front of the window, a blanket on his shoulders, watching the snow falling from the sky.</p><p>Each year, it was the same thing. He stood there, motionless, hypnotized by the dance the white snowflakes made. Minho has known Thomas' love for snow and winter for a long time now. When they were still just best friends, the youngest often dragged him outside during the cold season to enjoy the white scenery, may it be for a walk in a park or a snowball fight. They also often went to the ice rink.</p><p>At the beginning of their romantic relationship, Thomas admitted that the first snow, the one that first stayed on the ground, was special for him. It was like a renewal. He preferred the white scenery to the thousand colors of spring. He preferred the cold wind on his face to the warmth of the summer sun. And especially, he preferred this period when nature seemed to sleep under the layers of snow, this period when everything was more peaceful. The first snow was the beginning of all that. It filled him with joy.</p><p>Minho didn't have this admiration for winter and cold, but seeing the love of his life with eyes wide open in wonder, simply happy, warmed up his heart in an indescribable way.</p><p>He watched his lover with adoration for a while before going to the kitchen, an idea in mind.</p><p>He slowly started to prepare what was going to be the best hot chocolate in town. He warmed up two cups before dealing with the milk and taking out the hot chocolate powder and the small marshmallows.</p><p>When he finished, he headed once again to the living room where Thomas was still watching the snow.</p><p>As delicately as possible, Minho sat behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him to make him sat on his lap before taking the hot chocolates he left on the side and put one cup in Thomas' hands.</p><p>The boy turned, a smile on his lips. He kissed the cheek of the Asian and whispered a soft "thank you". He took a sip of the hot beverage and continued looking at the snow.</p><p>Enjoying the warmth of the how chocolate and of the body against his, Minho also turned to the show, the sparkling eyes of his lover still in mind. Thomas' happiness was contagious and when he affectionately kissed the boy's neck, he couldn't help but think that he was also starting to love the first snow. It was indeed a magical moment, because he shared it with the love of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I admit, I love snow and winter and I gave Thomas this aspect of myself, but I thought it was cute so.</p><p>Thank you for reading and leave a comment!</p><p>-Safr2n</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>